¿Qué fue lo que falló?
by alyssapheebs
Summary: Aquí tienen un minific. Solo un capítulo. Se sitúa entre la tercera y la cuarta temporada así que no hay spoilers. Ya hace tiempo que lo escribí -'Simplemente es una decisión que cambió el rumbo de las charmed.


Disclaimer: vale ni falta decir que los personajes no me pertenecen.  
El fic se localiza después del último capítulo de la 4ta temporada, por lo que spoilers no hay, así que ale no hay más que añadir les dejo con esto.  
  
**"¿Qué fue lo que falló?" **  
  
Miro a la pantalla en blanco de mi ordenador. ¿Cómo puedo escribir si mi ánimo es tan bajo?. Son ya la una de la noche, y el documento de word sigue tan blanco como al principio. Tengo millones de cartas a las que contestar, pero de un tiempo a esta noche mi ánimo ha ido cayendo en un profundo y oscuro cañón haciendo que lo que antes era iluminación ahora sea oscuridad, lo que era el sonido de las teclas producidas por mis dedos que fluían entre palabras brillantes, ideas que ayudaban a los demás, ahora es solo un eco del pasado que nunca volverá a recobrar su fuerza.  
  
De aquí a una parte todo ha cambiado, el mundo es un caos, aunque parezca increíble las cosas han empeorado desde la última vez que nos reunimos, tres hermanas luchando contra el mal, las Embrujadas. Palabras que a un tiempo te llenaban de orgullo sabiendo que eramos buenas, esas palabras causaban temor a los demonios, ahora solo carcajadas. Es curioso como las palabras cobran fuerza, somos nosotros los que le damos valor con nuestros hechos. Ahora mis palabras están vacías, no hay hechos, solo una profunda tristeza por el pasado. Nunca creí que los echaría tanto de menos, me había acostumbrado a su compañía y ahora con una simple palabra me quedé vacía.  
  
Nos equivocamos en la decisión cuando aquella mañana se nos apareció una oportunidad que nos pareció grandiosa. Podríamos elegir entre seguir siendo lo que éramos o volver a ser normales. Nuestro error fue desear lo que añorábamos y a pesar de los recelos de mi nueva y descubrida hermana, elegimos la normalidad. Qué tontería, yo que podía ver el futuro y no fui capaz de ver el mío. Al principio evitábamos pensar en nuestra nueva posición seguimos con nuestras cosas hasta olvidarnos de demonios y mundos mágicos. Nos parecía que todo era perfecto. Un engaño eso es lo que era, porque las cosas empezaron a complicarse. Veíamos como esa normalidad se convertía en impotencia, saber la maldad que había ahí fuera y ser incapaz de ayudar. Habíamos perdido una parte de nosotras, habíamos nacido con poderes y ahora se habían ido es como si nos hubieran quitado un brazo, ya no éramos nosotras, esa fue la chispa que hizo que nos alejáramos. Ya no hay casa Halliwell, aquella mansión que desde varias generaciones perteneció a mi familia, ahora solo era un armatoste viejo y abandonado, ninguna quisimos quedarnos mucho tiempo allí porque nos traía recuerdos, muchos buenos, pero los malos eclipsaban a los buenos, y eso es lo que nos decidió a cerrar ese capítulo.  
  
Es curioso como cambian los ánimos en unas horas. Esta mañana me levanté llena de energía, creía que iba a ser uno de esos días en los que nada ni nadie puede demoler tu alegría, el día perfecto, ese día en el que crees que si te lo propusieras podrías acabar con todo el mal. Pero una vez más, ese maldito destino, se las arregló para desviarme de mi camino y encerrar mi buen ánimo en una caja de la que no encuentro la llave. Muchas veces me pregunto si tendré yo algo que ver con eso, porque no consigo encontrar mi llave y liberar mis pensamientos. Ojalá tuviera mis poderes y hubiera algún conjuro que me ayudara en eso, pero no lo hay, y si lo hubiera no podría utilizarlo porque sería en beneficio personal. Aunque eso es relativo, porque mientras mi estado de ánimo siga así mis poderes no me responderían, ellos también andarían presos en esa caja impenetrable, y mientras más tiempo pasaran en la oscuridad, más sentiría que se alejan de mi, que dejan de ser mis poderes para pertenecer a la nada, un vacío tan aterrador como atrayente. Muchas veces pensé que esa era la solución pertenecer a la nada, no sentir, lo que implicaría no sufrir, aunque eso también significara perderme las alegrías, sin embargo últimamente son muy pocas y casi diría yo que están perdiendo su valor pues la oscuridad gana pasos, y yo no paro de preguntarme si lograré encender una luz lo suficientemente grande como para recobrar terreno.  
  
Tal vez esa sea la solución, tener los poderes de vuelta, pero eso es imposible, hemos perdido todo contacto con el mundo mágico. Y no creo que el Ángel del Destino vuelva a nuestras vidas a hacernos otra proposición que una vez más contaría con la decisión de las tres. Mientras más vueltas le doy más me hundo. Es una tontería pensar en lo que podría ser y no fue. Se acabó, ya es hora de rendirse, no pienses más en eso, ya no volverás a subir corriendo en busca del Libro de las Sombras para tus conjuros, ni volverás a patear el trasero de demonios, ni volarás tu sola, ni tendrás premoniciones, ya conseguiste lo que querías, eres una persona como cualquier otra, bienvenida al montón.   
  
Me quedé mirando de nuevo a la pantalla con los ojos fijos en ella, vacía, rendida a mis decisiones, vencida por el destino. No hay nada que hacer Phoebe Halliwell ya no más una embrujada.

FIN

Nota de la autora:  
  
Vale ya sé que para volver me quedó un fic un tanto triste, pero weno por algo se empieza no?, además de que necesitaba desaogarme y esta es mi forma de hacerlo. No espero que les aya gustado, la verdad, las cosas tristes no son lo mío, solo espero que me dejen sus comentarios opinando sobre esto UU.   
  
Cuídense!!  
  
pheebs 


End file.
